


If they can bring back Shaw I get to bring back Orion

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, FANFIC YASSSSSSSS, Gen, ORION ISN'T DEAD, Sarah Walker (briefly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orion is dead. </p><p>We all saw the message. </p><p>What? It's not like other people have come back from the dead. That's impossible. It's not like Bryce or Shaw or.... Oh. Wait. </p><p>In which, Orion isn't dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If they can bring back Shaw I get to bring back Orion

" _Aces, Charles._ "

Chuck couldn't concentrate, couldn't breathe. Shaw had just killed his father, he'd just got him back.

_"... You can't function when your emotions are compromised."_

_"Don't worry I've never been more calm."_

_"Oh really? How are you feeling now?"_

Shaw was pulling him and his Dad was lying on the floor, eyes staring out into space. Chuck cried out and reached, his fingers stretching desperately toward his goal, but he was torn away.

_"You're special, son._

_Always remember_

_You're special."_

That was the last memory of his Dad that Chuck had before the message.

Now... Now his father Stephen J. Bartowski a.k.a Orion stood before him standing awkwardly, rocking back and forth on one foot.

He peered up at his son from under his baseball cap.

Stephen finally coughed, "Hey, Charles so, I guess this a bit of surprise- isn't it? I really shouldn't- I really shouldn't have uh, sprung it on you like this." Orion murmured to himself, "I should've thought this through."

Chuck's mouth opened and closed before he managed to squeak out, "Dad? You're- you're alive? But... But I got your message."

"Heh, yeah? I'm- um. I'm sorry-"

"No, dad-"

Chuck's father looked down at his shoes, "Wait, Charles. Please, let me finish. Ahh, I'm sorry. I didn't tell you earlier, they- that General lady, Beckman I think, she wouldn't let me go until I was okay."

Chuck opened his mouth but Stephen kept talking, "No, no. That's no excuse. I'm sorry, Charles. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. They saved me. They've done it before to other people, apparently. I'm just, I'm just glad you're safe. At first... At first they wouldn't tell me anything..."

He trailed off. The house was painfully quiet until Chuck's breath caught. Stephen finally looked up from his hunched position, "Charles?"

Chuck sniffed, "I'm just glad you're alive."

He grabbed his father and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Charles- I didn't-"

"Stop apologizing, Dad. Please. Don't apologize for being alive." Chuck gripped his father tightly, hands fisting in his worn coat, "I love you, Dad."

Stephen relaxed into the hug, "I love you too, son."

They stood there hugging for a long, long time. At least they did until Sarah walked in and frowned, "Chuck? Is that...? Is that your father?"

Chuck smiled and pulled back out, Stephen turning and standing in his familiar bent position. The one that had him rocking on the balls of his feet.

"Yeah, yeah it is." 

**Author's Note:**

> What? Orion one of my absolute favorite characters is dead?????? Sarah is missing her memory???? What??? YEAH SORRY, NOT ON YOUR LIFE, THIS IS FANFICTION!


End file.
